


Gold

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: ScienceBrosWeek2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Pictures, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2018, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce is just trying to do his homework. Tony is insufferable.But also, Bruce is just trying to enjoy the park. Tony is insufferable.For day five of Science Bros Week 2018.Prompt: Gold





	1. Chapter 1

Tony dropped his head on Bruce’s legs. 

“I’m bored,” he groaned. 

“I’m sorry, is my chem homework not interesting enough for you? I personally find electron domain riveting.”

Tony just groaned again. 

“You can leave,” Bruce suggested, smiling at his boyfriend’s antics. 

They sat in Bruce’s bedroom, doing homework. Or, rather, Bruce was doing homework. Tony claimed that ‘homework was for sheeple’ and had devoted his mind to messing around on Twitter and asking Bruce every twelve seconds if they could play Mario Kart. 

The answer, thus far, had always been ‘no’. 

“You have to study to get good grades. You have to get good grades to get into college. You need college for a job. A job for money. Money for sustainability.”

Tony had suggested that they could just become YouTube stars for their Mario Kart skills. 

Bruce informed him that they were both terrible at Mario Kart. 

“Yeah, because you spend all your Mario Kart practicing time doing homework. Priorities, Banner, seriously.” 

Then, “ _ Pleeeease _ .”

Bruce stuck his pencil inside his textbook before setting it aside. Tony perked up. 

“One track. I win, I get to finish my homework and you get to shut up.”

“And if I win?”

Bruce shrugged, “Take gold and we’ll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of trying to figure out what to do with this prompt, I wrote this. And then promptly (ha) wanted it to be longer and wrote a different one that was supposed to end with this, but the stories didn't mess stylistically or plot-wise. So I have posted both. Whoops.

Bruce wasn’t prepared for the phone being shoved into his face, or Tony joining soon after. 

“Smile!”

“What?”

_ Click. _

The shorter teen shoved his boyfriend off his shoulder. “Delete it,” he demanded. 

“But it’s golden hour!”

“Now.”

“Fine.” 

Selfies were for the weak anyway, Tony mused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
